


Christmas Ain't For The Lonely

by HuskerAnna



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Found Family, Home Free Vocal Band, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Songfic, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuskerAnna/pseuds/HuskerAnna
Summary: A Christmas song brings back painful memories, reminding Chris of what he's lost, but another song reminds him of what he's gained. Inspired by Home Free's song of the same title.
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Sarah Larabee
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Ain't For The Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Season's Greeting! I wrote this story in an hour or so, inspired by Home Free's song Christmas Ain't For The Lonely off their new Christmas album, Warmest Winter. This song reminded me of Chris so much, I had to write it. Not beta'd, so excuse any egregious typos. I would advise listening to this song before/while reading this story, as it really sets the tone, emotionally. Sadly, I do not own any of these characters or songs. Ryan Kelly and Team 8 are not mine, but I don't know where they came from. MOG created the ATF: AU. I hope you enjoy!

**Christmas Ain’t For The Lonely**

Chris Larabee climbed into his truck and slammed the door. Leaning his head back, he blew out a tired breath and relaxed. It had been a long three weeks of being constantly on the go, juggling multiple cases at once, all of them time sensitive and high stakes. Finally, they were all closed, paperwork was done, and Chris could finally relax. After working nearly every major holiday this year, AD Orrin Travis had put AFT Team 7 on stand down, giving them Christmas and New Years off. Chris planned to do nothing but eat and sleep for a couple of days before the boys descended on the ranch for their annual Christmas get together.

Chris sat back up and turned on the truck then reached for the cd Ryan Kelly, SAC for Team 8 had given him a couple of days ago for Christmas. Kelly had turned him on to a band called Home Free a few months back, and had given him their new Christmas album, Warmest Winter. While the band wasn’t what Chris normally listened too, he had been intrigued by their sound and had eventually become a fan. He normally only listened to older country and not the newer pop-sounding country, but Home Free’s harmonies reminded him of bands like the Oak Ridge Boys, Statler Brothers, and Alabama. He had been impressed that Home Free could pull off that sound while being completely a capella. The cd began playing as Chris pulled out of the parking garage. He couldn’t help but grin as the familiar strains of Christmas Don’t Be Late filled the cab. He would never admit it publicly, but he loved the Chipmunks. A country, a capella version of the Chipmunks hit had him humming along, already in a better mood than he had been in weeks. The album played on as Chris worked his way through downtown Denver traffic and out of town towards the ranch. He was about halfway home when Christmas In Dixie came on; surprisingly, Alabama was on the track too. Chris sang along softly. He laughed when the guitars kicked in on Run, Run Rudolph. A glance at the case sitting in the center console showed the track featured some group called Striking Matches. The next song caught Chris’ attention from the first line.

_They say it’s a time of year_

_Of spreading cheer_

_But tell me how can I without you here?_

Chris slowed, a familiar pain stabbing through him. Ever since losing Sarah and Adam, he’d hated the holidays. Sarah and Adam had adored Christmas. There were too many memories tied to Christmas. He’d spent the first couple of Christmases without them drunk, unable to face the day. The first year with Team 7, Buck had organized a get together for all of them at Inez’s. Chris had shown up, but had left far earlier then the rest to go get drunk at home, unable to handle the festivities and the memories they brought. The next year, the party had been held at the ranch. Chris had done a lot of healing over the year; more than he had realized. He had been able to handle the party, although he’d slipped away a few times when it got to be too much. Vin had found him and sat with him in silence each time, until Chris was able to face the rest of them again.

_Sitting by the fireside as it dries_

_The tears I’ve cried_

_Just don’t make for a very merry yuletide_

Chris had been doing that for years; and would again this year, he expected.

_I can still see you and me_

_Hanging tinsel on the tree_

_I was mesmerized by the lights in your eyes_

_(Lights in your eyes)_

_Staying up the night before_

_Curled up on the floor_

_Waiting for that sun to rise_

Chris pulled over to the side of the highway as the memories bombarded him. Sarah giggling as she dumped tinsel all over the tree and him, Adam squealing with delight as the tree lit up. He and Sarah curled up in blankets on the floor after making love in the light of the fairy lights Sarah hung all around the living room.

_Christmas without you and me_

_Is not the way that it should be_

_Just stuck here in the winter breeze_

_With nothing left but memories_

_Bells are ringing, choirs are singing_

_And it’s all just stinging_

_What a time to feel this way It’s not much of a holiday_

_Without your one and only_

_Oh, Christmas ain’t for the lonely_

Sarah loved the Midnight Mass at Christmas; singing along with the carols, Chris holding a sleepy Adam close. The glow of candles filling the room, church bells pealing as the choir sang, the priest blessing everyone. Chris hadn’t set foot in church since the funeral.

_Driving round the neighborhood_

_No it’s just no good_

_All the lights aren’t shining like they should_

_Doesn’t seem so long ago_

_There were two angels in the snow_

_Now it’s just me, beneath the mistletoe_

_I remember that first night_

_Shivering you couldn’t fight_

_Your teeth would chatter and you’d smile and blush_

_(Oh, you’d smile and you’d blush)_

_In the park on Christmas Eve_

_Your hands deep inside your sleeves_

_We’d kiss and the whole world would hush._

Sarah loved Christmas lights; they would spend hours driving around the rich neighborhoods in Denver, looking at the lights. Churches, malls, parks, anywhere with a display. Chris remembered seeing Sarah and Adam out playing in the snow on Christmas morning, watching Sarah show Adam how to make snow angels, carefully writing their names in the snow above their angels. Adam burst through the door, asking “Did you see me Daddy? I made an angel!”

Chris had bought mistletoe on a whim their first Christmas in Denver when he had bought the tree. Sarah had loved it, putting it all over the house. It had become a tradition, Chris buying it, Sarah pouncing on him to kiss him. Adam had gotten into it as soon as he was old enough, loving it when either one of them swooped him up to kiss him.

That first Christmas in Denver, Chris had been working crowd control at a Christmas display at a park. Sarah had shown up to bring him hot coffee, and Chris had kissed her soundly, ignoring the hoots and jeers from his fellow officers. Sarah had forgotten her gloves and pulled her hands into her sleeves as soon as she handed over the coffee. Chris had given her his extra pair and had never gotten them back.

_Christmas without you and me_

_Is not the way that it should be_

_Just stuck here in the winter breeze_

_With nothing left but memories_

_Bells are ringing, choirs are singing_

_And it’s all just stinging_

_What a time to feel this way It’s not much of a holiday_

_Without your one and only_

_Oh, Christmas ain’t for the lonely_

Tears ran down Chris’ cheeks as he remembered Christmas’ past, the joy Sarah and Adam had. “I miss you so much, both of you,” he whispered. “It’s not the same.” The chorus repeated one more time as Chris struggled to bring himself back under control.

_Christmas without you and me_

_Is not the way that it should be_

_Just stuck here in the winter breeze_

_With nothing left but memories_

_Bells are ringing, choirs are singing_

_And it’s all just stinging_

_What a time to feel this way It’s not much of a holiday_

_Without your one and only_

_Oh, Christmas ain’t for the lonely_

Chris didn’t register the next song as he pulled himself together. Rubbing his hands across his face to clear his vision, he suddenly heard the lyrics.

_I want cold hard cash for Christmas_

_(Cold hard cash)_

_Don't spend your money to show that you love me_

_Just throw it in a bag_

_I want cold hard cash for Christmas_

_(Cold hard)_

_If you're looking for something that I gotta have_

_It's cold hard cash_

Chris sputtered with laughter, caught in a whiplash of emotions. Just earlier today, he had overheard Ezra voicing a similar sentiment. It reminded him that although Sarah and Adam were gone, he didn’t have to be lonely; he had an unconventional band of brothers. Shaking his head, he pulled back out onto the highway. He’d have to play this song for the guys; Ezra would never live it down. Whoever had written the song was right; Christmas wasn’t for the lonely, but he didn’t have to be lonely anymore. He had six brothers who wanted to ease the pain and make Christmas enjoyable again. All he had to do was let them; and ride herd on their tendencies to go overboard. Chris smiled as he pulled into his driveway. Maybe this year, he could actually enjoy Christmas again.

**Author's Note:**

> For those readers who may not be familiar with Home Free, they are an all-vocal country group. They don't use instruments, with the rare exception of guest artists-Run, Run Rudolf is one. They are friends and collaborators with the Oak Ridge Boys and to a lesser extent, Alabama. Christmas Ain't For The Lonely was written by Tim Foust, Chris Chatham, and Darren Rust. Cold Hard Cash was written by Austin Brown, Andrew Tufano, and Annika Bennet. All credit belongs to them. Lyrics were pulled from azlyrics.com. Go check them out on Youtube or their socials. I can't really imagine Chris liking the new pop-country, but I think he would like old country-stuff like Johnny Cash, Hank Williams, Sr., Johnny Horton, etc. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
